grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: The Collapse
The third chapter of the Campaign is called "The Collapse." It is set in the ruins of Mountain Glenn and involved the player(s) trying to find the old Merlot Industries building, now guided by Professor Oobleck. There are 4 artifacts to be found in this chapter. Encounters Numbers are taken from Single Player, Normal difficulty. Encounter 1 8 Creeps, then 4 Beowolves. Encounter 2: Opening Door Wave 1: '''9 Creeps '''OR 8 Beowolves Wave 2: '''9 Creeps '''OR 8 Beowolves OR 12 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf Wave 3: '''2 Boarbatusks, then 8 Creeps, then 1 Alpha Creep '''OR 8 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf Wave 4: '''4 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps, '''OR 8 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf Wave 5: '2 Ursai Encounter 3 '''Left: '''8 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf '''Right: '''2 Boarbatusks, then 5 Creeps Encounter 4 5 Creeps, then 7 Beowolves, then 1 Ursa, then 1 Ursa Major Transcript 'Oobleck: 'Professor Port informed me that you found some old Merlot Industries technology - interfering with our security network. It might be nothing... OR IT MIGHT BE EVERYTHING! Either way, I believe it should be worth investigating the Merlot Industries building in Mountain Glenn. If my old maps are still accurate, it should be located somewhere near the center of town. Just do your best not to end up like the brilliant men and women who worked there... One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: AwwWwWwwWw... I thought we were done with Mountain Glenn. * Weiss: Here we are again. I hope things go better than last time. * Blake: Great. Mountain Glenn. Again. * Yang: I didn't think we'd be coming back here so soon. * Jaune: So this is Mountain Glenn... You know you hear stories but... Aah it's just a lot worse in person... * Nora: We're not going to miss the action in Mountain Glenn THIS time! * Pyrrha: I heard Mountain Glenn is crawling with Grimm. We should be careful. * Ren: sigh Mountain Glenn. We shall fight to avenge those who were lost. Encounter 1 Oobleck: 'Well, that's an issue. It appears the bridge is blocked. According to my map, you should be able to take a detour through the city's old waterway system. One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Just pretend it's a day at the waterpark! * Weiss: Why can't things ever be easy? * Blake: Wonderful. * Yang: Well, water we waiting for?! Get it...? Guys...? * Jaune: First there's the bridge that won't extend, now this one's blocked, what gives?! * Nora: Time for a swim! Wait. Where's all the water? * Pyrrha: See? There’s always an alternate solution. * Ren: Through here, the waterway’s empty. Oobleck: 'Activate that switch to open the lock. I hope it still works, it looks a little rusty. One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: We got baddies! * Weiss: More Grimm. How did I know that would happen? * Blake: Let's do this. * Blake: I doubt the Grimm liked that. * Yang: Bring 'em on! * Jaune: I suddenly regret everything! * Nora: Come and get it, Grimm! * Pyrrha: Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. * Ren: Prepare for battle! Encounter 2, all waves Oobleck: 'Ah ha! The door is open! ''Encounter 3 - left One of (that's being played): * '''Ruby: Man, this place is a wreck! * Weiss: This building looks like it's seen better days. * Blake: So much destruction... * Yang: I wonder what that building was? * No JNPR lines here Encounter 3 - right One of (that's being played): * Ruby: I wonder what this street was? * Weiss: angry The Grimm... they ruined this place. * Blake: Looks like we found Main Street. * Yang: Man... I bet this place used to be nice. * Jaune: What in the world happened to this place * Nora: I'm all for breaking stuff but, uh... This is just sad... * Pyrrha: To think… This was once main street… * Ren: There’s no end to the Grimms’ destruction… 'Oobleck: '''There! That's the facility! I can't believe how well it withstood the years... a shame, still... Dr. Merlot would've never let something like this hinder the progress of his work. I can only imagine what we'll find inside. '''Oobleck: '''Oh dear... Watch out, team! The treasure hunt will have to wait until you kill those Grimm! ''Encounter 4 Trivia * Much like Chapter 2, with some tricky platforming, most particularly as Weiss, you can get onto both paths. There is some use for this, as you can get the artifact that's on the alternate path. * You can also skip the waved encounter by simply hopping the gate. Jump onto the pipe on the left of it, then make a tricky jump over the door. * You can also get onto the bridge in the waterway system. Jump on top of the pipe that has the artifact in, and then make a somewhat tricky jump onto the bridge. * When you drop down into the trench leading up to encounter 4, you can double back back onto the path, or the alternate path, with some jumping. * You can also jump and stand in the tree at the start of the level. This does nothing other than provide amusement. * After defeating the first encounter, you go up a hill and have to take a large drop down to continue on with the level. Despite it being a large drop, you can actually jump back up with some minor platforming and get back to where you were. * In fact, most if not all drops in this level to progress can be climbed back up again. Gallery 20170224201910_1.jpg 20170224201939_1.jpg 20170224202042_1.jpg 20170224202056_1.jpg 20170224202116_1.jpg 20170224202131_1.jpg 20170224202138_1.jpg 20170224202152_1.jpg 20170224202536_1.jpg 20170224202709_1.jpg 20170224202903_1.jpg Category:Chapter